


Billywise is scary and disgusting (according to Stanley Uris)

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Avec une distance qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à s'imposer, Stan observe ça : Robert Gray, un jeune professeur d'art, tournant autour de Bill.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ça au moins c'était la chose la plus censée qu'il avait vu depuis longtemps. Une situation familièrement rassurante, vaguement amusante par la force de l'habitude : Ces deux là, Richie et Eddie, occupés à se chamailler pour une énième raison stupide. Eddie prenant visiblement très à cœur la démarche de reprocher à Richie le fait d'avoir commandé la glace la plus chère en sachant que c'était leur ami Stan qui payait. Juste pour pouvoir ensuite y ajouter un supplément de spaghettis, comme le fourbe coupable s'était dédouané à l'aide de ce futur partage qui reviendrait donc moins cher pour leur cher ami à les avoir si gentiment invité. Il savait surtout très bien qu'Eddie adorait les glaces malgré le fait que sa mère lui interdisait la trop grande consommation de sucre. Raison de plus pour consommer davantage de sucreries, avec la soi-disant mauvaise influence des Losers et en particulier de Richie...  
Stan s'amusait à les surnommer les inséparables, en référence aux psittacidés du même nom. Comme les célèbres oiseaux du film d'Hitchcock. Ce film à avoir tant fait rouler des yeux Stanley Uris qui l'avait d'ailleurs commenté assidûment en avançant que les oiseaux ne faisaient certainement pas ce genre de choses habituellement. Un film qui deviendrai peut être un jour pathétique mais qui en attendant restait malgré tout plutôt effrayant et dérangeant sur bien des points. 

Encore plus récemment, le film lui inspirait une crainte aiguë, tel un mauvais pressentiment. Pas seulement sur la manière dont les acteurs à plumes étaient traités, Stan avait autre chose en tête. Pour ne pas dire que son esprit était ailleurs. 

Ça, ce détail aussi désagréable qu'une piqûre de moustique récalcitrante. Ce gars, Robert Gray, cet étudiant en art qui donnait des cours particuliers dans leur lycée. Cet énergumène, par sa simple présence et ce qu'il dégageait, lui faisait penser à ce film dans son ambiance d'incompréhension presque fascinante et de cruauté à peine entrevue mais latente. Si certaines scènes du film le mettaient mal à l'aise, le regard de ce type produisait un effet similaire. Avec cette même étrange sensation de danger indirect, en pire puisque là plus question de pester devant ce film quand même bien prenant.   
Un film culte qui l'agaçait, un gars populaire qui l'insupportait. Une situation à le foutre hors de lui, un homme à le mettre mal à l'aise par sa présence de visu et par la pensée. 

Sauf que, comme le prouvait trop bien le petit sourire moqueur que lui lançait déjà Trashmouth, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple haine éveillée par l’agacement un peu primaire.   
Non, tout ça, ces éléments après tout insignifiants, auraient été secondaires si cet homme ne tournait pas autour de Bill Denbrough. Un ami très cher à ses yeux, assez cher pour ne pas supporter de devoir le partager avec une présence aussi menaçante. Aussi insupportablement inquiétantes pour ses émotions qui se froissaient de la façon d'une boule de papier lorsque le jeune homme les apercevait ensemble ou apprenait combien Robert Gray était PARFAIT.   
La bonne blague ! Stanley préférait encore écouter l'humour à la Tozier pendant des heures. Et justement...

\- Alors Stan, tu voulais nous voir pour parler de tes nouvelles techniques de torture à essayer sur le prince charmant de Bill ? 

Voilà, c'était précisément pour ce genre de façon très personnelle de le tirer de ses pensées que Stan appréciait Richie. Le meilleur ami de Bill, qui adorait être aussi l'ami de Stan the man. L'ami honnête, un peu trop à sa manière d'ailleurs. Un ami qui le sortait si souvent des mauvais pas, de ses pensées malhabiles dans leur raisonnement même si parfois certaines paroles lâchées sur le ton de l'humour le remuaient plus que Stan voulait bien le montrer.   
Comme là, quand son cher ami ne prenait pas de pincettes pour aborder ce sujet épineux. Le beau Robert Gray qui animait les cours de dessins dont Bill faisait partie depuis la rentrée. Depuis maintenant un mois. Depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Et après, plus tard, qu'allait-il se passer ? Peut-être bien que les choses allaient s'aggraver, empirer, bien que le concerné indirect voyait mal ce qui pourrait se passer de pire. Ou ne voulait pas y penser tellement... 

Ça défiait l'entendement.   
Ça, cette chose, n'était pas logique.   
Cette créature bousculant tous ses principes et ce dont il croyait depuis son enfance et ses repères battis progressivement.  
Non, vraiment, Bill ne pouvait pas être attiré par ce minable. Ou pire, amoureux de cet imbécile ! Depuis leur enfance, Stan avait toujours voué une certaine admiration envers Bill. Bill Denbrough, qui à ses yeux ressemblait à un espèce de héros dont la sincérité et la spontanéité parfois naïve faisait la force, le seul héros approchable et supportable aussi. Un ami d'enfance qu'il appréciait et estimait beaucoup. En plus d'éprouver à son égard quelques sentiments assez troubles. Et troublants. Assez pour faire taire ces émotions trop déconcertantes pour le jeune garçon qu'il était à l'époque, Les ranger dans un tiroir et ne plus jamais les ressortir avait donc été la solution la plus raisonnable, la plus confortable, même les quolibets à la Tozier n'avaient jamais réussi à extirper ces étranges sentiments de leur recoin. 

Pas de chance, Gray y était parvenu du premier coup. Un sacré coup de traître même. Dès que Stanley avait aperçu Bill en train de discuter avec ce vieux d'au moins 20 ans qui osait toucher l'épaule de son ami de façon si... Répugnante ! Si bien que l'observateur assidu des oiseaux venant apercevoir une des visions les plus cauchemardesques (en presque compétition avec les fourberies de Ça) avait dû se retenir de s'interposer entre cet inconnu et Big Bill. Pour apprendre plus tard que c'était juste un professeur d'art qui avait décidé de prendre le jeune homme sous son aile, à force de se rendre compte de son potentiel au fur et à mesure des cours. Une raison tout à fait louable en apparence, mais Stan avait toujours un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce type. Il n'aimait pas que Bill passe du temps avec lui, et était intimement convaincu que la jalousie n'en était pas la cause principale. C'était pire que ça... 

\- Stan, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Stan the man ne pouvait pas aller mieux. L'ami pour lequel il avait un intérêt sincèrement amoureux depuis des années se faisait conter fleurette par un clown pathétique ! Enfin pas ce genre de clown, non, un espèce de prince de contes de fées des temps modernes comme aimait le souligner Eddie. Un prince trop beau pour être hétéro comme jugeait préférable de le souligner Richie. Mais leur ami amateur d'oiseaux n'en était pas plus avancé, même s'il ajoutait bien des adjectifs à ce fameux prince. Pas des plus sympathiques, quoiqu'ils faisaient toujours bien rire ses amis pendant que Stan ricanait intérieurement en affichant un certain petit sourire satisfait. Au moins durant quelques brèves minutes il pouvait savourer une petite victoire, ridiculement amère quand on revenait à la réalité. 

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que Bill passe beaucoup de temps avec ce gars ?

"Vous pensez que Bill est amoureux de lui ? Est-qu'ils sortent ensemble à votre avis ? Si ça se trouve, notre ami va trahir le groupe des Losers pour rester éternellement dans les bras de ce minable...non ? En plus, vous saviez que Bill était intéressé par les gars ?"   
Voilà les vraies questions à poser clairement, si Stan s'en était senti le courage. Si Richie n'attendait pas que ça pour chantonner qu'il le savait bien qu'il était gay finalement. Si Eddie ne le regardait pas d'un air aussi encourageant à couver également quelques paroles moralisatrices (il ressemblait vraiment trop à sa mère parfois...). Et si lui même n'avait pas ce petit quelque chose qui l’empêchait de se jeter à l'eau et se confier clairement. À la place de trop de sincérité, Stan misait plutôt sur la jugeote de ses deux amis. 

En vain. Après avoir distraitement haussé les épaules, le tristement célèbre consommateur de placebo avait répondu que ça restait un prof qui prenait juste son rôle au sérieux. Puis avait couper court ses explications en allant s’enquérir auprès des serveurs si la charte de cette enseigne était en accord avec sa longue liste d'allergies et autres intolérances alimentaires aussi alambiquées. 

Resté auprès de son ami attendant des réponses consistantes et non des paroles se voulant brièvement rassurantes, Richie avait d'abord observé Eddie avec un petit air où se mélangeait une douceur sincère et un tendre amusement avant de tripoter machinalement ses lunettes et gratifier Stan d'un petit sourire. Un sourire trop malicieux pour uniquement déborder de sagesse, même si la volonté était la même et bien présente. La réalité aussi. 

\- Tu ne pourra pas empêcher Bill de baiser avec qui il veut. Et même avec plusieurs personnes à la fois !

C'était la stricte réalité tristement mordante sur les bords sensibles de ses sentiments. À tirer douloureusement sur les pans de ses émotions bien pliées et cachées volontairement, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Tout comme il n'avait pas fait le choix d'être troublé par Bill et de se sentir différent par rapport à certains sujets.   
Dans cette continuité, Richie non plus ne lui laissait pas le choix pour faire face à des choses qui ne pouvaient pas se laisser recroqueviller de force dans un coin, elles. 

Il n'empêche que Stan ne voulait pas le savoir. Pas en ces termes, pas avec les mots de Richie qui visait décidément toujours trop juste pour le faire se refermer sur lui même et cogiter en un battement d'ailes. Ses pensées s'envolaient et le faisait s’imaginer encore plus en détail son ami Bill s'éloignant de lui pour vivre pleinement une relation amoureuse avec son professeur si...particulier, pour ne pas dire détestable !   
Tristement, les Losers savaient que les époux Denbrough se montreraient bien peu regardant sur une telle liaison de nature homosexuelle avant d'être scabreuse quant à la légère différence d'âge sans oublier la tendance élève/professeur.   
Surtout, Stan savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Robert Gray, plus le fait que Bill soit en couple avec un homme ou une toute autre personne. Bien que ce choix ne le regarderait en rien. 

C'est vrai après tout, Bill ne lui appartenait pas. Ils étaient juste amis. Des amis à avoir frôlé la mort, ayant traversés bien des épreuves côte à côte, main dans la main, mais pas celle du coming-out. 

Un autre terrain glissant bien que souvent fortement porté en dérision par le comique auto-proclamé des Losers, l’homosexualité effrayait encore beaucoup le juif du groupe qui ne voyait aucun équilibre dans la chose.   
Si maintenant admettre les sentiments qu'avait éveillé un certain ami et les attirances allant avec ne le rendait plus aussi nerveux qu'avant, il n'empêche que la solution ne se trouvait pas miraculeusement devant son nez. Être gay (ou à moitié gay) ne lui avait pas apporté du bonheur, bien au contraire ! Alors, quel intérêt aurait-il en s'intéressant à l'homosexualité jusqu'à s'y investir en tant que concerné...

Résigné, Stan avait en effet toujours pensé que le leader officieux des Losers s'intéressait uniquement à la gent féminine. Qu'après avoir réussi à complètement oublier Beverly, Bill sortirait avec une jolie fille aussi gentille que lui mais que Stan détestait déjà. Toutefois, jamais autant qu'il ne pourrait détester ce sale type, Robert Gray. 

Heureusement, pour dérider un peu Stan the man qui allait plomber leur moment, Trashmouth avait attendu qu'Eddie revienne pour avouer, goguenard, que les choses auraient été tellement plus simples et excitantes si un certain clown avait pris l'apparence d'un certain prof d'art...! De son côté, Eddie s'en voulait un peu d'avoir rigolé. Plus d'avoir été amusé par une blague pas drôle de Richie plutôt que s'être moqué d'un innocent jeune professeur (sa mère n'était pas là pour le rependre et c'était si agréable de lui désobéir).   
Pour le cas de Stan, le franc sourire amusé qu'il affichait validait qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à frapper cette créature avec le tuyau le plus rouillé qui soit. Aussi fort qu'il se promettait mentalement de ne pas laisser l'occasion à ce gars de mettre la main sur Bill, si ses doutes étaient fondés.


	2. Chapter 2

Il avait un don pour le dessin, ses parents le claironnaient à qui voulait bien l'entendre.   
Il était assez peu doué pour achever ses écrits, ses parents lui répétaient la chose bien trop souvent comme ça.  
Il avait tué son petit frère, ses parents le pensaient sans se l'avouer et le dire à quiconque. 

Ses parents avaient donc dû très certainement (et salutairement) fait exprès de l'envoyer dans cette prison dorée, du plaqué or qui s'effritait, en guise de pénitence. Une vie de repentance passée à esquisser des portraits, croquer des natures mortes, terminer une dizaine de croquis en temps et en heure, c'était comme entendre à répétition que ses parents étaient fiers de lui. Et que Georgie n'était plus là. 

Et pourtant, depuis environ un mois maintenant, Bill Denbrough avait comme l'impression que son frère habitait à nouveau ce monde.   
La force d'une quelconque magie profane n'était pas à saluer, pas plus qu'un éternel rêve éveillé ni un ahurissant miracle. Quoique, cette rencontre haute en couleur pouvait avoir des airs de miracle. Un miracle à se caractériser sous les traits d'un étonnant jeune professeur d'art. 

En commençant malgré tout ce petit prodige de manière assez abrupte, Bill avait presque instantanément été happé par ce professeur d'art. Oui, vraiment, happé était bien le terme approprié puisque le professeur en question l'avait cueilli avant que ce futur petit fuyard fasse l'école buissonnière en quittant son cours. Sans jouer de son autorité, sans tirer la carte de la punition, sans hausser le ton devant cette défiance dès le premier jour. Juste à l'aide d'un étrange sourire fascinant et d'une aura agréablement déstabilisante. 

À cette époque, le jeune homme ne savait pas que ses cours particuliers seraient encadrés par un tel personnage.   
Pour être plus précis, ces heures supplémentaires de cours et l'insistance de ses parents pour que son supposé immense talent en dessin soit magnifié l'étouffaient déjà.   
Ainsi, les premières minutes de cours où les jeunes élèves devaient sagement attendre leur tuteur en dessinant tout aussi posément le contenu de cette corbeille de fruits lui avaient semblé interminables. Insupportables. Et puis, à bien y réfléchir et en pensant d'avance à l'excuse qui ferait bonne figure devant ses parents, Billy estimait que l'inspiration venait plus facilement quand il pouvait dessiner tranquillement dans sa chambre et non sous la pression d'un environnement scolaire. 

C'est donc sans réfléchir plus longtemps que cet élève plus futé que complètement (in)discipliné avait rapidement réuni et rangé ses affaires dans son sac pour aussi vite quitter la salle de cours. En prenant bien sûr le soin de passer par la réserve, là où était entreposé le matériel de dessin : Pour s'être parfois servi en peinture et pinceaux en compagnie de son ami Richie toujours partant pour les plans foireux assez cools pour lui plaire, Bill savait qu'une petite sortie de secours s'y trouvait. De cette ingénieuse manière il pourrait tranquillement quitter l'école sans passer par les couloirs et surtout sans risquer de croiser une présence adulte qui signifierait des ennuis bien plus abordables au moment où il se trouverait chez lui à simuler une quelconque maladie. 

C'était sans compter sur la présence de cet homme. Cet homme qui semblait avoir deviné et prévu son passage au milieu de ces pots de peinture, pinceaux, diverses feuilles de dessin, pour l’accueillir avec un air aussi... saisissant. Un sourire et un regard étrangement chaleureux tout en mesure, comme s'il se tenait prêt pour un rendez-vous important ou retrouvait une vieille connaissance.   
C'était justement cette impression qui avait sauté aux yeux de Billy, plus que le fait d'avoir été si vite découvert, d'être comme attendu avec autant d'emphase là aussi subtilement distillée dans cette ambiance plus troublante que pesante.   
Toutefois pas complètement stressant non plus. Ça, ce type n'était pas franchement effrayant. Bien au contraire même, il était plutôt pas mal. Trop canon pour être baisable par le commun des mortels comme dirait Richie, sauf qu'à cet instant Bill n'était pas complètement dans de bonnes conditions pour ce genre de constatation trop... troublante ! Il devait plutôt trouver une parade pour contrer la sentence à venir. 

Contre toute attente, au lieu de le traîner hors de la réserve pour l'humilier devant tous ses petits camarades sans oublier une cuisante punition, l'inconnu lui avait simplement fait un petit clin d’œil avant de reposer à sa place une boite de peinture en tube. De la peinture rouge. Bill ne l'avait même pas remarqué mais il se souvenait en avoir souvent emprunté pour une bonne cause, avec la complicité de ses amis voulant bien se prêter au jeu. Son vague petit sourire amusé n'avait pas échappé à cet homme qui lui paraissait trop vieux pour être un élève mais pas assez pour être un professeur. 

Pourtant ça en avait tout l'air dans le ton faussement scolaire de la suite des événements : ce presque inconnu venait de s'installer sur un tabouret servant de siège et d'aide pour saisir le matériel rangé trop en hauteur, pour ensuite lui demander s'il avait un carnet de dessin sur lui.   
Avec un petit sourire des plus enthousiaste, peut-être même trop, mais ce détail n'avait pas étonné Bill plus que ça. Il était juste rassuré d'être tombé sur un prof aussi cool et d'avoir pensé à apporter un carnet. Un vieux carnet de croquis qui datait de plusieurs années mais qui n'avait pas été rangé au grenier, preuve que son contenu le rendait encore assez fier aujourd'hui pour une raison qui lui échappait présentement.

Jusqu'à en comprendre la raison précise. C'était le carnet à contenir le plus d’œuvres où était dessiné et esquissé son frère Georgie. Il y avait même des pages où les deux frères avaient dessiné ensemble. 

Georgie avait toujours adoré observer les dessins de son grand frère, le regarder dessiner, et poser pour ce dernier. Bien que l’exercice mette à l'épreuve la patience très relative du petit garçon, c'était toujours la plus belle des récompenses d'admirer les yeux brillants d'émotion le résultat final. Un moment, un souvenir, un portrait dessiné par le mieux placé pour le représenter. Créé par son frère aîné à également être son meilleur ami, celui à mériter ces compliments sincères formulés par l'innocence et la justesse d'un jugement d'enfant qui tenait à découvrir chaque œuvre de son aîné. 

Une seule œuvre n'avait pas été commentée par Georgie, et son professeur était justement tombé dessus comme attiré par ce dessin. Un dessin un peu brouillon, inachevé, qui avait frôlé le passage à la poubelle en plus d'avoir manqué l'habituel passage de celui ayant servi de modèle.  
À vrai dire l'occasion n'avait jamais pu se présenter puisque Bill l'avait dessiné juste après que son petit frère soit sorti, et plus jamais revenu. 

Naturellement, à l'époque et toujours maintenant, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le cœur d'achever cette œuvre. Un portrait de Georgie tenant sa frégate dans ses mains, le sourire aux lèvres, esquissé sur la page précédent celle à avoir servi pour la fameuse frégate et dessiné avec une certaine maladresse à cause de la fièvre. Pourtant, tout en détestant ce dessin, Bill y attachait une grande importance comme c'était le dernier lien le rattachant à son frère. Tracé dans l'insouciance alors qu'il se faisait une joie de le montrer à Georgie dès qu'il rentrerait, trempé jusqu'aux os mais dont le visage s’illuminerait en se voyant sur papier avec la frégate encore dans sa main.   
Comme on croit à une vieille superstition un peu stupide avec du recul, Bill Denbrough s'était dit qu'en laissant ce dessin en suspens, son frère finirai pas revenir. En vain... 

Et là, à ce moment précis, le grand frère du défunt George Denbrough, se remettait à espérer. Et souffrir silencieusement.   
Comme une plaie jamais vraiment cicatrisée qui venait de se faire à nouveau planter par l'arme du crime au moment où le professeur d'art se penchait pour mieux observer le portrait. Osait observer Georgie, un souvenir à le hanter, un drame passé, son éternelle douleur lancinante, le frère que Bill aimait toujours de cette forte tendresse fraternelle... Insoutenable à un point tel que l'auteur de ce dessin avait fini par arracher le carnet des mains de l'adulte auquel il devait pourtant manifester un certain respect de part son statut de professeur.   
Sauf que les beaux principes ne valaient pas grand chose face à une douleur profonde, ancrée, se traînant comme une malédiction. Bill avait appris que bien peu de choses pouvaient égaler la souffrance du sujet Georgie, même d'être renvoyé ad vitam æternam de cette école. 

Mais, en voyant son élève serrer contre lui ce carnet à avoir remué tant d'émotions, ce professeur aux méthodes bien à lui n'avait pas fait preuve de zèle stéréotypé en grondant ce mouvement d'humeur. Au contraire !   
D'une voix étonnamment calme, traînante de douceur, cet homme s'était même excusé. Certainement sincèrement et peut-être à compatir puisque Bill avait eu l'impression que les yeux de son professeur brillaient lorsque celui ci avait ajouté qu'il comprenait. Il lui avait même serré le bras avec une certaine poigne, pour compatir sûrement.   
Le jeune homme en aurait même pleuré en entendant l'adulte lui murmurer qu'il pouvait partir, mais comptait tout de même sur sa présence au prochain cours. 

Non pas des larmes de soulagement en apprenant que ses cours particuliers d'art volaient en éclat pour le plus grand plaisir de son temps libre passé avec ses amis. Plutôt des larmes d'émotion, de bonnes émotions. Se sentir sensiblement compris par cet inconnu, comme si quelque chose de très important s'était passé durant ce petit moment qui avait commencé à la manière d'une série humoristique pour ado et se concluait sur un message d'espoir que lui laissait entrevoir Robert Gray. En effet, son professeur s'était présenté dès qu'ils s'étaient officiellement revu au cours suivant. Sans évoquer le petit incident, bien entendu, mais cette première vraie rencontre allait rester un moment important. 

Un moment assez important pour qu'aujourd'hui encore, Bill se retrouve après les cours à dessiner dans cette même pièce servant de réserve. Là où tout avait commencé et où les choses continuait à prendre forme.   
Billy n'avait pas encore bien discerné cette étrange impression que lui laissait son professeur mais celui ci se révélait être une précieuse compagnie et une oreille très attentive. Un jeune adulte qui l'écoutait enfin en le prenant au sérieux, à la différence de ses parents.   
Il lui confiait que ça lui faisait du mal quand les gens évitaient de lui parler de Georgie, agissaient comme si son petit frère n'avait jamais existé en croyant que ça apaiserait son chagrin alors que l'effet était inverse puisque lui ne le savait que trop bien comme quoi Georgie faisait toujours partie de sa vie quoiqu'il (et ils) fasse(nt) ! 

Ça lui faisait donc du bien quand Robert Gray insistait pour qu'ils parlent du petit Georgie. Naturellement, tel un banal sujet de conversation quand les nouvelles d'un proche sont demandées et que le concerné répond machinalement. Tous les deux savaient très bien l'horrible destin de cet enfant, pour l'avoir vécu et par déduction, mais ça n'entachait en rien ces conversations. Bien sûr, cette fois encore, Bill sentait sa voix trembler et butter sur les mots en énonçant les sucreries préférées de son petit frère pour satisfaire la curiosité de son professeur qui se demandait quels étaient les desserts favoris du gamin, mais il se sentait bien. Apaisé. Rassuré. 

Son petit groupe d'amis, les Losers, osaient rarement lui parler de son frère. Même son meilleur ami Richie ou ceux qui savaient faire preuve de plus de tact comme Mike ou Stan. Alors le chef officieux de la petite bande gardait tout pour lui, se sentait rongé, jusqu'à pouvoir enfin insuffler à nouveau un peu de vie à Georgie ainsi qu'à ses propres émotions. En parler de façon presque normale avec ce professeur si gentil et si cool en même temps. S'attarder ici après les cours et tenir compagnie à celui qu'il pouvait appeler familièrement Bob une fois que leur statut élève/professeur ne reposait pas trop sur leurs épaules. 

La plupart du temps, installé sur un deuxième tabouret apporté pour l'occasion, Bill crayonnait en même temps que converser une heure (voire deux) avec son professeur. Une petite habitude dont il ne se passait plus, tout comme le jeune homme avait souvent beaucoup de mal à se détacher du regard étrangement envoûtant de son professeur. Un regard à lui sembler brièvement familier, peut-être parce que à la manière de Georgie, Gray le prenait réellement au sérieux. Le soutenait sans maladresse ou condescendance. C'était plus agréable de penser à cette éventualité plutôt que penser à ça. Se dire que ses yeux si brillants pouvaient avoir un petit quelque chose d'insistant. Pour ne pas dire malsain.


	3. Chapter 3

Fugace comme un vol d'oiseau, léger à la manière d'une plume, sa bouche ressemblait aux fruits rouges tout juste mûrs dont se nourrissaient les merles.   
Si bien que naturellement, comme si lui aussi en avait besoin pour vivre, que c'était dans sa nature profonde, il avait toujours plus envie d'y goûter. Piquer, picorer dessus un peu timidement, puis le croquer tel un fruit défendu. Un baiser dont les émotions seraient à l'image de ce que lui faisait ressentir son regard aux reflets d'une pierre de jade enfouie sous l'eau. 

Même s'ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans la maison des Tozier, dans la chambre de Richie plus précisément, voilà ce que Stan avait envie de déclamer à Bill par le biais d'une carte qu'il aurait au préalable glissé discrètement (plus subtilement que les méthodes de Ben...) dans ce livre que Billy venait de justement lui rendre sans bien sûr avoir eu connaissance de ce poème rimant avec un acte manqué. Encore un...  
Et encore une source humiliation provoquée, indirectement mais à lui faire bien grincer les dents, par cet être détestable via un de ses biens les plus précieux. Un épais livre de gravures et d'aquarelles d'oiseaux à avoir énormément aidé le jeune artiste, grâce à cet ouvrage il avait récolté les félicitations de son professeur très impressionné par ses dessins mettant en scène un Cardinal rouge. Robert Gray, le professeur en question (et cordialement détesté par Stan), avait trouvé fascinant la façon dont Bill avait usé des teintes vermillons pour mettre en relief les plumes et les battements d'ailes. En plus d'approuver ce superbe livres qui faisait une précieuse référence. La bonne blague ! Stan avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre alors que ce livre était initialement une main tendue vers Bill, la main saisie par Gray pour poignarder ce gêneur en plein cœur. 

Même le redoutable maître de l'humour de bon/mauvais goût, Richie Tozier, n'avait pas osé sauter sur cette occasion et profité de cette belle ironie sur le thème du triangle amoureux pathétique où Stan the man y tenait le rôle d'honneur ! De bien mauvaise grâce bien sûr, comme très souvent quand il était question d'une idée de Richie ou d'une situation à le mettre autant dans l’embarras. Pourtant, le jeune homme pensait qu'avec Bill à ses côtés, les épisodes de sa vie seraient pour la plupart heureux et paisibles. Tout en étant également compliqués et sinueux, sentimentalement parlant. Mais il aimait Bill, il l'avait toujours aimé. 

Déjà à l'époque, quand on demandait aux gamins de citer leurs héros, Stanley Uris aurait évoqué sans hésiter Bill Denbrough. C'était le gars le plus courageux, sincère et sympathique que Stan connaissait. Il était même très fier de l'avoir comme ami et prenait grand soin de cette amitié. Une amitié que le connaisseur des oiseaux haïssait tellement pourtant, parfois. Quand Billy lui faisait tant douter de lui et de ses principes. Ces règles qu'il s'était imposé plus pour la forme que par réel idéal. Juste pour faire bien devant ses parents, ses amis, son avenir encore si lointain. En sachant que ça ne pourrait durer qu'un temps, que même si se marier avec un homme lui semblait plus appréciable il aurait à choisir une femme au final. La raison allait l'emporter sur ses sentiments. Enfin, en apparence seulement. Plus les années passaient et plus celui qu'il aimait secrètement changeait bien des points dans son esprit et ses façons de voir les choses. Rien qu'à sa façon de voir et ressentir l'amour.   
Ce sentiment que Stan pensait purement chaste, parfois un peu chiant en y repensant, qui était en fait un peu plus que ça. Un peu plus excitant. Pas au niveau des paroles dégoûtantes de Richie au sujet de la sexualité mais ça se révélait dans tous les cas des plus plaisant. 

Voilà pourquoi Stan the man se retrouvait si souvent amusé et désabusé d'aimer un gars qu'il désirait parfois plus qu'il admirait, comme si un cap était maintenant passé et que le désir purement primaire pouvait presque primer sur l'attirance plus sensible. Plus intellectuelle. Une constatation qu'il gardait pour lui, qui l'aurait d'ailleurs fait sauter au plafond quelques années avant !  
Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il s'en voulait d'aimer et désirer son ami, ou plutôt, il savait qu'il ne le regrettait pas. Cet amour bien qu'à sens unique lui avait au moins permis d'y voir plus clair sur sa propre sexualité. Là aussi l'aura de Bill Denbrough l'avait accompagné, épaulé, encouragé. Fait remonter la pente après s'être senti tellement mal et perdu suite au passage éclair mais traumatisant de Pennywise dans sa vie. Juste au moment où ses sentiments pour son ami Bill commençaient à poindre. Qu'au début il prenait cela comme une banalité n'allant pas impacter sa vie. 

En effet, au début, Stan pensait que ce trouble se définissait tout simplement comme de l’admiration forte envers le chef officieux de leur petite bande. Qu'il voulait être aussi courageux (mais pas aussi inconscient) que Big Bill, mais en fait il aimait vraiment ce dernier. Il l'aimait aussi fort qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir failli le laisser mourir entre les griffes de Ça... 

Et ça recommençait ! Ça en était même presque pire puisque l'ennemi à abattre n'était pas un clown terrifiant mais un beau et jeune professeur enseignant le dessin dans leur lycée.   
Un gars insupportable avec lequel Bill passait régulièrement des heures à discuter, détail à inquiéter aussi longuement Stanley. Celui ci n'aimait pas savoir son ami seul avec ce type qui ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.   
Et parait-il que ce nuisible était immensément brillant, cultivé, sensible, tout en restant très humble et délicat comme le faisait savoir son élève préféré à Richie qui lui même ne semblait pas franchement convaincu par ce prof ce présentant comme le mentor idéal. En particulier au moment où Billy avait ajouté, comme s'il parlait de son dernier film visionné, qu'il allait justement le rejoindre chez lui tout à l'heure. Parce que voilà, Robert Gray avait une importante collection de livres sur plein de sujets artistiques qui se feraient une joie d'être prêtés à un jeune artiste aussi doué et motivé. Il était même d'accord pour lui donner un peu de peinture en surplus dans ses réserves. Gray disait qu'il tenait à soutenir personnellement ses élèves les plus prometteurs tellement la concurrence était rude. Si rude que son fameux traitement de faveur était uniquement offert à William Denbrough aka Billy boy. En si peu de temps, à peine quelques mois, celui-ci était devenu la petite merveille du professeur alors qu'il y avait des élèves objectivement bien plus doués dans la classe de cours particuliers d'art. Richie Tozier les avait vu, à la rentrée, quand les jeunes artistes avaient décorés la classe avec quelques une de leurs œuvres.   
Et c'était inimaginable pour Stanley de savoir que Bill allait bientôt se rendre chez cet énergumène. Comment Bill Denbrough, celui à avoir soutenu si courageusement ses amis durant l'épisode Ça, agi comme un véritable héros sensible au sort des autres, était resté fort et fidèle à lui même malgré les événements tragiques, pouvait si facilement tomber dans ce piège malsain ! 

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, Stan prenait ça comme un signal d’alarme lorsque Richie lui avait semblé sincèrement inquiet pour son meilleur ami.   
Si même Trashmouth commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions c'est qu'il y avait matière à s'inquiéter, et pas qu'un peu vu l'ombre d'inquiétude visible dans ses yeux malgré les lunettes. Il n'avait pas envie de rire ou de faire une blague graveleuse sur ce professeur étrangement intéressé par leur petit Billy assez mignon pour plaire à un vieux d'une vingtaine d'années. Richie savait quand il devait mettre son humour en veilleuse et retrouver d'une pirouette son sérieux, être l'ami toujours là en cas de coup dur. L'ami indispensable de Big Bill.   
Il fût un temps où le juif du groupe avait vaguement été jaloux de Richie. À envier son amitié complice le reliant à Bill, ce naturel qu'avait Richie pour serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras ou bien le taquiner de façon insupportable mais qui fonctionnait toujours aussi bien sur le grand frère du défunt Georgie avec lequel il était parfois compliqué de plaisanter sans craindre de le blesser.

Aussi, malgré sa grande gueule, Richie héritait au moins du bouclier de l'humour pour user des mots bien souvent à son avantage. Chose dont Stan ne bénéficiait pas, ses mots à lui tombaient trop souvent de façon plus direct. Plus tranchante. Ne masquant pas toujours ses peurs et ses craintes perceptibles dans sa voix. 

\- Tu vas aller tout seul chez ce type ...?? T'es complètement dingue !

Et Stan the man était lui même bien inconscient d'avoir prononcé de telles paroles vu le regard chargé de reproches, mais surtout sincèrement blessé, que venait de lui lancer Billy. Se sentant peut-être trahi, incompris, par son ami pourtant si sensible et compréhensif d'habitude. Un ami qui savait combien cela blessait le grand frère de Georgie quand des gens le prenaient pour un fou juste parce que son petit frère avait été tué et que sa douleur était toujours visible.   
Big Bill avait beau être le chef officieux des Losers, l'avis de Stan Uris comptait toujours beaucoup à ses yeux. Mike était en quelque sorte le parent prudent du groupe, tandis que Stan restait la voix de la sagesse et de la raison. Pour ne pas dire de la lâcheté comme le soulignait parfois Richie pour agacer le concerné. 

Bill le considérait-il comme un lâche de la pire espèce à cet instant précis ? Est-ce qu'il le trouvait bien minable à côté de son cher professeur d'art ? Préférait-il mille fois un petit ami aussi brillant comme Robert Gray plutôt qu'un gars ridicule comme Stanley Uris ?   
Un gars qui avait presque précipité sa mort et qui osait lui faire la morale... ! Le choix était vite fait à côté de cet énergumène à parader et se présenter comme un prince charmant des temps modernes qui voulait faire de Billy son petit protégé. 

Alors que c'était lui qui s'était réellement occupé de Bill après la disparition de Georgie !   
Bon, Richie et Eddie aussi. Ben, Mike et Beverly également, plus tard. Mais Stan s'y était pris de façon différente. Différente car il aimait Bill de façon différente justement. Assez différente pour avoir souvent eu envie de le tenir par la main alors que le jeune garçon de l'époque amenait son ami Bill Denbrough dans des endroits tranquilles que Stan adorait pour y observer les oiseaux.   
Dans son esprit d'enfant profondément marqué par la douleur de son ami, le petit Stan de l'époque commençait déjà à ressentir de tendres sentiments pour son camarade de classe et voulait donc tout faire pour soulager un peu sa peine. Le voir heureux, le faire sourire, se sentir lui même comblé en voyant le visage de Bill s'illuminer lorsqu'il lui avait offert de jolies plumes d'oiseaux. 

Aujourd’hui, Stan se demandait si Billy avait gardé les plumes. S'il y aurait eu une chance, même infime, que son ami l'aime si Robert Gray n'avait jamais existé. Mais il ne perdait plus son temps pour savoir pourquoi à présent il avait non seulement encore envie de tenir la main de son ami en plus de vouloir l'embrasser. Surtout quand Bill le regardait avec une belle intensité, un mélange de gravité presque enfantine et une profonde douceur agréablement déstabilisante. 

Depuis longtemps, l'ornithologiste du groupe pensait que Bill avait des yeux magnifiques. Son regard l'impressionnait, le troublait, le faisait se sentir tout simplement bien ou terriblement minable. Comme en cet instant précis où Stanley avait critiqué maladroitement les choix de son ami après tout libre d'aller chez son professeur quand bon lui semblait. N'en déplaise aux sentiments de cet ami certainement trop protecteur. Trop lâche sûrement aussi, comme Stan avait presque trop vite détourné les yeux. Incapable d'affronter si frontalement le jeune homme et avouer ses sentiments à ce dernier comme tout semblait perdu. 

Mais à quoi bon puisque Bill allait de ce pas rejoindre un gars certainement mieux que lui. Moins peureux, qui ne risquerait pas de l'abandonner au profit d'un sort funeste, LUI...   
Il était parti sans en dire plus sur ce fabuleux professeur tellement parfait qu'il n'aurait certainement pas peur d'un clown tueur. Après avoir prévenu Richie et être resté quelques secondes à fixer Stanley. En effet, le concerné avait senti ce regard qu'il aimait tant posé sur lui. Ce magnifique regard vert essayant peut-être bien de comprendre pourquoi Stan s'était montré si brutal dans ses paroles. Quel était ce petit truc qui le rendait si irritable et agressif ces temps-ci, juste quand un certain personnage entrait en scène au détour d'une innocente conversation... 

Bill était direct, fonceur, impétueux, et pas vraiment très patient. Cela expliquait donc le fait qu'il n'ait pas cherché à comprendre plus longtemps l'air buté et contrarié de Stan Uris. Le meneur spirituel du groupe des Losers devait se dire que Richie se ferait un grand plaisir de s'en charger.   
En effet, et ce n'était pas peu dire ! 

Armé d'une moue faussement innocente, Richie le jugeait sans concession. Avec son insupportable sévérité de type se jugeant lui même comme ultra super cool, une chose tout bonnement absurde selon Stan. Surtout à ce moment précis où Stan n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre Trashmouth décréter que Stan the man manquait cruellement de couilles pour ne pas avoir osé se déclarer son grand amour. Profiter de cette brèche et tout lui avouer pour évincer à tout jamais ce professeur trop parfait pour être atteignable. Mais rien ! Alors qu'au moins 400 occasions en or massif s’étaient présentées sur un plateau d'argent.  
En presque 5 ans quand même, là ça relevait du pire des cas désespéré désespérant. 

Ruminant son agacement tout en se maudissant d'avoir été si peu discret, Stan savait que Richie avait raison. Sauf que les occasions avaient probablement été plus nombreuses. Mais le plus loser du groupe des Losers (en cette occasion) savait aussi qu'il avait trop peur d'un éventuel échec qui viendrait briser un équilibre et surtout son amitié avec Bill. Et, techniquement, sa confiance en lui à être déjà bien fragile... 

Mais ce n'était pas la faute à un prétendu problème de taille comme semblait bon de l'évoquer Richie, argumentant qu'il pouvait presque comprendre son appréhension pour convenablement satisfaire Billy boy puisque suite à sa Bar-mitzvah sa bite ne devait pas atteindre les 3 centimètres. Presque puisque à ce niveau là, Trashmouth admettait volontiers avoir plutôt bien gâté par la nature comme lui faisait souvent savoir Sonia Kaspbrak !   
Charmant, à lui faire une fois de plus rouler des yeux devant ce fin trait d'humour à la Tozier... Même quand Eddie n'était pas dans les parages pour se mettre dans une colère noire tantôt divertissante tantôt fatigante, le dit comique de la bande ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressortir son sujet de prédilection bien que Stan s'en serait bien passé tellement il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça avec Richie. Non pas que la sexualité soit sale ou impure à ses yeux, juste que le sujet restait encore assez gênant à évoquer de vive voix. 

Même si parfois, juste pour clouer en beauté le bec de Trashmouth, l'observateur aguerri des oiseaux se serait bien permis de complètement froisser son image de Stan the man so irréprochable. Pour ce faire, Stan Uris lui aurait avoué que quand il se touchait il utilisait toujours sa main gauche. La main tenue par Bill au moment de la promesse solennelle des Losers, qui durant ses moments de plaisirs solitaires se posait sur chaque partie de son corps qu'il aimerait tant que son ami effleure. Pas forcément son sexe mais plutôt sa bouche ou quelques parties de peau plus sensible sur son torse, des endroits que le côté impulsif de Bill se ferait une joie d'explorer sans hésiter trop longtemps.   
ÇA c'était plus osé et véritablement excitant, subtilement romantique, à la différence que ces ridicules frasques sexuelles avec Sonia Kaspbrak. 

Lui au moins avait des fantasmes que le concerné jugeait assez réalistes et saines. C'est à dire des scènes de tendresse avec Bill où il seraient tous les deux à s'étreindre tendrement. S'embrasser avec une effusion troublée mais sincère, longuement (Enfin pas trop longtemps non plus, Stan n'avait jamais embrassé personne mais il ne voulait pas non plus se ridiculiser pour son premier baiser...).   
Et pas ces récits grotesques dans lesquels Trashmouth expliquait par exemple que si un jour ce cher Stan the bird man ô combien observateur remarquait un poil entre les dents de son cher ami adoré Richie, cela serait uniquement la faute de la mère d'Eddie. Qu'il pourrait même lui raconter comment ce poil s'était glissé là d'ailleurs !   
Répugnant. Stan ne pouvait réprimer un petit frisson en y repensant et en se confirmant une bonne fois pour toute que jamais ô grand jamais il se confierait à son ami tout sauf discret. 

En fait Stan n'arrivait pas à se décider entre ces deux perspectives aussi pires l'une que l'autre : Avouer à Richie Tozier qu'il était en effet amoureux de Bill Denbrough ou bien admettre auprès de ce même juge si peu impartial et bien goguenard que ce dernier avait eu raison en disant que la masturbation était irrémédiablement plus agréable que se débarrasser des contraintes scolaires avant des vacances...   
Après ces brèves réflexions aussi vite obtenues qu'approuvées, continuer à détester ouvertement Robert Gray et embrayer sur ce sujet avec Richie restait plus prudent et supportable. Normal aussi. Oui c'était après tout totalement normal de s'inquiéter pour un de ses amis proches et faire passer son angoisse grandissante en salissant encore plus l'image de Gray. Le faisant passer pour un sale pervers viré de tous les établissements scolaires, qui noierait sa peine en voulant devenir tueur en série mais qui se ferait bêtement abattre par sa première victime !  
Au moins Stan avait réussi à faire rire Richie, à défaut de se rassurer lui même. En plus Bill avait mis une de ses plus belles chemises, juste pour ce minable de Robert Gray. Ou alors c'était un hasard, tout comme son mauvais pressentiment.


	4. Chapter 4

Ça commençait mal, vraiment très mal : Robert Gray lui avait donné une adresse précise mais il tournait en rond. Il ne trouvait pas la maison, pourtant le jeune homme était persuadé d'être dans la bonne direction malgré quelques tâtonnements au début. Bill avait même failli tomber en ne faisant pas attention à un panneau de chantier, il avait brièvement eu un mauvais pressentiment pour ensuite en comprendre très vite la raison. En effet pour couronner le tout il pleuvait. Pas une pluie diluvienne mais assez de pluie pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Car, depuis le jour marquant la disparation de son jeune frère, Bill Denbrough ne supportait plus la pluie. Cet état météorologique après tout bien banal ou source d'agacement pour la plupart des gens était pour lui une véritable source d'angoisse. Presque aussi terrifiant que Ça ... 

\- Bonjour Billy...!

Jusqu'à entendre une voix affable l’interpeller, d'en bas. Pas d'une bouche d'égout mais presque...! Posté confortablement dans son repère, visiblement le niveau inférieur d'une vieille maison devenue une pièce de vie, son professeur d'art l'observait tout content de la gentille farce faite à son invité. Il avait réussi à surprendre Bill qui, beau joueur, s’approchait de la fenêtre avec un sourire rassuré aux lèvres. Surtout ravi de pouvoir bientôt se mettre à l'abri de la pluie et ne pas avoir à l'affronter seul. Ne pas être venu jusqu'ici pour rien aussi, avoir à entendre Stan penser trop fort qu'il avait eu raison une fois de plus et qu'Eddie ait la bonne idée de renchérir en listant touts les risques en allant chez un presque inconnu. Qu'il devrait le savoir pourtant, vu ce qui était arrivé à Georgie ! Puis s'excuser sincèrement peu de temps après de s'être laissé emporté mais son ami Bill ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur.   
Sauf que cette fois, ses amis avaient tort. Cet homme n'était pas un sinistre inconnu dangereux mais un gars vraiment cool et à refléter le style de vie qui ne lui déplairait pas. Plus tard, après ses études, quand le jeune homme se voyait quitter enfin la maison familiale et tous ses souvenirs douloureux pour s'installer dans son petit chez lui à son image. Comme l'avait justement fait son professeur avec tant de talent, très artistement surprenant ! 

Robert Gray vivait dans un espèce de petit sous-sol abritant une véritable bonbonnière qui se serait creusée au cœur des entrailles d'un carrousel. Un véritable cheval de manège décorait d'ailleurs un coin de la pièce.   
Avec la curiosité d'un enfant qu'il était toujours, Billy se penchait pour mieux observer la pièce. Une pièce avec des couleurs chatoyantes, aménagée avec beaucoup de goût comme le témoignaient toutes ces frises disposées de manière à raconter une histoire entre ces paysages de cirques, de jardins paradisiaques, de contes de fées et une profusion d'angelots à prendre place dans une si petite pièce. D'où s'échappait des odeurs sucrées, assez entêtantes, presque dansantes et donnant une étrange impression duveteuse. Rappelant la barbe à papa, les gaufres, les pommes d'amour. Des senteurs de fête foraine. 

Trop troublé par ses propres souvenirs des fêtes foraines où il se rendait autrefois avec son petit frère Georgie, Richie et parfois Stan, Bill ne s'était pas vu descendre dans cette douce tanière. Il s'était juste réveillé de ses pensées en tombant tout à coup nez à nez avec le cheval de bois éternellement en mouvement qui semblait hennir devant lui à l'en faire sursauter. Peut-être parce que ça lui faisait douloureusement se rappeler que son défunt frère adorait ces manèges pour grimper sur un fier destrier. Tout petit déjà, Georgie avait été tellement heureux de pouvoir chevaucher un cheval de bois décoré avec son grand frère qui le tenait fermement et tout aussi ravi quoique craignant que son petit frère tombe. Seulement maintenant, Bill se rendait compte qu'il avait déjà toujours eu plus ou moins cette crainte de perdre son frère, que Georgie disparaisse pour toujours, qu'un monstre le lui arrache...

Lui saisissant presque un peu brutalement le bras, Gray l'avait brusquement attiré contre lui. Pour effacer d'une pirouette ce petit moment qui pourrait devenir gênant, le jeune professeur avait expliqué avec une fausse gravité teintée d’espièglerie que Penny avait tendance à mordre les inconnus. Penny, le cheval de manège qui l'avait accueilli.   
À présent, Billy comprenait mieux le léger moment de malaise de tout à l'heure et préférait répondre d'un petit rire encore un peu mal à l'aise plutôt qu'avouer que cet animal de bois l'angoissait assez. À l'en faire frissonner.  
Son hôte l'avait remarqué et lui avait proposé gentiment, en se penchant légèrement pour singer un effet de politesse un peu old school (mais très classe quand Robert Gray le faisait), de le débarrasser de sa chemise légèrement mouillée et donc peu confortable. Faisant au passage un commentaire très élogieux sur le t-shirt à l'effigie des Gremlins que son élève portait et celui ci était d'ailleurs enchanté que son professeur apprécie ce film (que lui même adorait au même titre que Beetlejuice) et fasse une plaisanterie sur le héros du film ayant le même prénom que lui. 

Durant un instant de flottement entre le moment où le jeune homme avait retiré sa chemise et où celle ci s'était retrouvée entre les mains de Robert, Bill avait eu l'impression que son professeur touchait son vêtement de façon... bizarre. Comme s'il l'observait, le caressait. Pour ensuite détourner les yeux, regarder à nouveau la chose et observer que l'homme posait simplement la chemise à sécher sur une chaise après l'avoir un minimum pliée afin qu'elle ne prenne pas de faux plis. Robert Gray était juste soigneux, voilà tout. La façon méticuleuse avec laquelle était rangés tous ses livres dans sa petite mais impressionnante bibliothèque le confirmait assez bien comme ça.   
C'était les craintes de Stanley qui lui faisaient voir le mal partout. Cet homme était sincèrement gentil, il l'avait toujours encouragé, conseillé, fait profiter de son humour assez particulier mais bon enfant sans aucune arrières pensées. Ajouté au fait non négligeable que Gray l'écoutait et n'évitait jamais le sujet Georgie, bien au contraire puisque son professeur connaissait maintenant le petit frère de son élève presque aussi bien que s'il l'avait connu de son vivant !

D'ailleurs, comme s'il l'avait lu dans ses pensées, ce drôle de numéro qui était devenu son professeur préféré observait justement que Georgie aimerait très certainement cet endroit. Un endroit coloré et parfumé de tous ces délices sucrés, mais assez apaisants pour ne pas en devenir trop écœurants.  
Un petit sourire triste aux lèvres, Bill avait acquiescé en ajoutant que son défunt frère adorait les fêtes foraines. Et peut-être encore plus le Pop-corn, si bien que son grand frère lui donnait souvent de bon cœur la moitié de sa propre part. Et que s'il avait pu, le petit garçon serait resté des heures devant les machines à Pop-corn tellement Georgie adorait leur bruit et la saveur de ces mets qu'il préférait sucrés.   
Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Billy s'était senti encore plus triste en entendant son professeur répondre avec un petit rire joyeux que lui aussi adorait le Pop-corn. Sûrement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en dire autant puisque cette nourriture lui donnait dorénavant des hauts le cœur et qu'il en voulait terriblement à ses parents d'oser encore en préparer. Bill en voulait à son père de le reprendre si sévèrement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de table si jamais du Pop-corn était au menu, et il en voulait à sa mère d'avoir oublié tout ça. Qu'elle en préparait toujours sous la demande du petit Georgie à en raffoler si bien que tout le monde lui donnait un peu de sa part. 

Mais le frère de Georgie n'en avait bien-sûr pas voulu à son professeur d'art lorsque celui-ci avait demandé de but en blanc si le corps de l'enfant avait été retrouvé.   
Après que Bill lui avait avoué, en bégayant à nouveau comme avant, comme quoi Georgie avait été retrouvé (sans rentrer dans les détails), Gray lui avait tendu un dossier. Un dossier jaune contenant des brochures de journaux, des articles, des images, des photocopies, avec toujours ce même sujet, comme si à l'époque (même si le fait n'était pas vieux puisque ça datait de 1983) cette nouvelle avait défrayé la chronique. Et pas qu'un peu ! 

Une affaire digne d'un film, ou d'une série plutôt : Un jeune garçon de l'Indiana avait été retrouvé sain et sauf une semaine après sa disparition. Après que la police et ses amis aient ratissé les environs, que des battues aient été organisé, même après ses funérailles !   
Quelle étrange disparition dans ses zones d'ombre, ce laboratoire véreux plus ou moins impliqué, ses retournements de situation et surtout son heureuse finalité...

Ça semblait tellement proche, presque en écho à une affaire que Bill Denbrough connaissait si bien. Trop bien.   
Son petit frère aussi avait disparu presque comme par magie, sans laisser de trace. Ses proches l'avaient cherché et certains l'avaient aussi vite enterré, comme ce garçon dont le sourire radieux et l'air sincèrement gentil lui faisaient penser à Georgie. 

Et si la même chose se produisait avec Georgie, s'il revenait ? Comme l'attestait ces articles, ça pouvait arriver. Ce n'était pas de la folie, ce n'était pas les délires d'un gars rendu dingue par la mort de son frère malgré ce que pouvaient penser certains. 

Ça semblait complètement impossible. Mais pourtant le jeune homme se donnait le droit d'y croire. Encore.   
Et puis surtout Gray était tellement convaincant en lui lisant chaque articles, malgré que cette ardeur lui donne un air vaguement... effrayant. Mais ses paroles tenaient la route, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Le jeune homme se confortait dans cette idée où certains morceaux de ce puzzle laissé en plan depuis la découverte de l’imperméable jaune s’imbriquait comme par magie dans le résultat final. En forçant un peu sur les pièces du puzzle, mais il fallait bien se faire légèrement violence pour penser à nouveau à ce drame. Se raccrocher à ses vieux espoirs qui crépitaient encore timidement, jamais vraiment cicatrisés, en comprenant qu'ils reprenaient du service. Que Georgie n'était pas mort, qu'il était...

\- Vers la mer...

Le grand frère de cet enfant disparu avait prononcé cette éventualité sans s'en rendre compte. Comme si se replonger dans ce vaste océan de souvenirs l'avait fait échouer vers un élément clef du passé.   
De ses souvenirs avec Georgie, quand ce dernier évoquait souvent le fait qu'il aimerait bien voyager hors de Derry. Peu importe où, du moment que c'était un endroit avec la mer et qu'ils pourraient y aller tous les jours ! Loin, très loin de leur ville, ça c'était presque le plus important.   
C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, son petit frère ne s'était jamais vraiment senti très à son aise à Derry. Le petit garçon avait assez peu d'amis, préférant jouer avec son frère aîné plutôt qu'avec les gamins de son âge, se montrait également souvent triste et pensif par moment. Comme s'il voulait partir ailleurs pour être plus heureux dans une nouvelle vie. 

Mais oui en fait c'était évident que Georgie était toujours en vie, qu'il était malheureux dans cette ville et avait donc décidé de tout quitter en sachant très bien que son grand frère allait comprendre son acte.   
Ce geste d'enfant profondément malheureux rendu logique via tous ces indices laissés volontairement, que Bill avait d'abord compris de façon très nette avant d'être embrouillé par... les autres. Ses parents, ses amis, ses professeurs. Ceux qui voulaient le préserver. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. Ceux qui le regardaient avec un sourire compatissant en l'entendant dire que Georgie Denbrough avait disparu en refusant de prononcer un terme pouvant rattacher à la mort. Ceux qui se moquaient méchamment de ses bégaiements et ne se privaient pas pour lui faire savoir que son petit frère avait été tué par tout un panel de détraqués (tueur en série, pédophile, fou dangereux,... tout y était passé) 

Ça sonnait juste, telle une petite musique entêtante, peu rassurante, mais malgré tout mélodieuse à l'oreille tel un son d'accordéon. Agréable car elle tournait dans le bon sens à la manière d'un carrousel. Crédible puisque c'était Robert Gray qui lui murmurait tout ça très proche de son oreille depuis tout à l'heure, comme s'il l'incitait à toujours faire un tour de manège de plus en dépit de la raison. 

\- On pourrait aller là bas, ensemble. Pour Georgie.

Pour asseoir encore mieux ses propos et confirmer de son soutien sans faille, Robert Gray avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son élève. Avec une force à rappeler celle dont le professeur avait usé durant leur première rencontre, comme pour sceller à nouveau quelque chose entre eux. De la confiance, de la loyauté et quelque chose d'autre... Quelque chose qui l'avait empêché de repousser cet homme quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras alors que Bill avait eu l'étrange impression de se noyer, de perdre pieds. Presque une douce suffocation à rendre plus supportable la douloureuse sensation ravivée par l'affaire Georgie Denbrough. Mais il n'avait rien dit pour ne pas blesser son professeur qui pensait sûrement bien faire comme il expliquait si doucereusement que son petit frère Georgie devait souvent lui donner ce genre d'étreinte. Avec une vague d'espoir encore hésitante mais malgré tout bien présente, le grand frère du petit garçon disparu avait approuvé tout en ayant déjà hâte de pouvoir à nouveau chatouiller Georgie. Comme autrefois quand ce dernier venait en effet lui faire des câlin fraternels à tellement lui manquer, eux aussi.


	5. Chapter 5

Stan avait fini tard ce soir là. Assez tard pour maudire Richie à l'aide de tous les grands noms de circonstances connus dans son répertoire ! 

Enfin pas autant et aussi régulièrement qu'il maudissait ce gars, Robert Gray. Cet abruti qui allait justement étrangement très bien avec l'ambiance dérangeante de cette fête foraine devant laquelle le jeune homme se retrouvait obligé de passer pour ne pas louper l'heure du dîner et récolter quelques remontrances familiales pas bien méchantes mais assez humiliantes.   
En plus Stanley venait de justement se souvenir qu'il détestait les fêtes foraines. Pour de nombreuses raisons sensiblement précises : leur côté factice et bruyant. Cette sombre ambiance poisseuse et tapageuse à double face. 

Et sûrement, très certainement parce que ce genre de festivité lui rappelait Pennywise, rien qu'à l'écoute de ces lointaines mélodies sirupeuses, lancinantes, entêtantes, tout simplement effrayantes. Aussi désagréable qu'un son de flûte qui n'en finissait pas ! 

Dans toute cette fausseté gluante et malsaine à l'odeur écœurante de barbe à papa, ce cher Robert Gray s'y sentirait chez lui. Un véritable royaume parfait pour l'être répugnant, manipulateur et faux qu'il était. De ce fait, Stan n'était pas vraiment étonné de l’apercevoir non loin de cette masse grouillante et illuminée.   
Trônant sur le capot de sa voiture, Robert brillait de mille feux étoilés devant sa petite assemblée. Betty, Edward, Patrick, George... Son groupe d'amis qui faisait se confirmer à Stan que le groupe des Losers n'avait rien à leur envier malgré que ces gens soient considérés comme cools. Même être ami avec Richie Tozier se révélait être un bien beaucoup plus précieux que fréquenter ces énergumènes... Surtout un en particulier, ce type que Stanley Uris détestait presque autant qu'il détestait Ça.   
Et ça, ce n'était pas rien ! Tout chez ce gars méprisable provoquait chez lui une véritable répulsion, et pas seulement parce que Gray pouvait passer du temps privilégié avec Bill Denbrough. C'était plus que ça, comme un mauvais pressentiment toujours bien ancré en lui. Comme certains sentiments tourné vers un ami en particulier. Son ami Bill qui lui semblait trouver ce gars si cool, avec ce sourire pourtant tout bonnement glaçant. 

À justement déjà afficher un petit sourire goguenard sucré de douces médisances, les yeux illuminés d'une étrange lueur dorée, Robert Gray semblait ici chez lui. Dans son élément avec son petit public, un triste sir que Stan ne voulait surtout pas croiser de trop près. 

Bien qu'il soit assez proche pour entendre la voix doucereuse du professeur qui avait bien choisi son moment pour parler d'un certain sujet.  
Le sujet que Stan se maudissait d'avoir en commun avec ce type détestable, car il savait que si de son côté ses intentions étaient purement (obligatoirement) amicales et qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune paroles ou gestes déplacés, celles de Robert Gray restaient nébuleusement floues. Et à raison ! 

Toujours sur son perchoir entouré de ses pathétiques amis, ce dangereux personnage était armé d'une feuille de papier. Il la brandissait fièrement tel un trophée avec toujours cette lueur malsaine dans son regard, en avançant que c'était un des écrits de son petit Billy adoré. Il lui avait chipé dans son sac et avait été bien déçu de son style si bancal, si insipide, sans parler de la fin qui était honteusement décevante !   
Fou rire approbateur de sa petite cour, alors qu'aucun des pris à partie n'avait lu l'histoire en question mais approuver et plaire à Robert Gray ne se discutait pas c'était un ordre.  
Surtout quand celui ci n'en avait pas terminé, tel un prédateur sans pitié il prenait grand plaisir à frapper un homme à terre et surtout absent. Absent et parait-il assez peu doué en dessin, juste moyen et pas trop gauche pour esquisser quelques petits trucs bons pour être vendus à des retraités qui voudraient décorer leur maison de vacances. Rien de plus, et rien de mieux pour ce petit Bill Denbrough qui heureusement n'était pas trop repoussant physiquement. Au moins il pourrait user de son cul et de sa petite bouche adorable pour s'acheter quelques laissez-passer dans le milieu. Et ce cher Robert Gray se portait déjà garant pour être son heureux mentor payé en nature...

Là c'en était trop.   
Autant, Stan voulait bien concéder quelques petites critiques à l'encontre des travaux artistiques de Bill (même s'il préférait grandement les critiques constructives) mais il ne pouvait pas supporter ces remarques dégradantes. Ce n'était pas des blagues certes un brin grivoises mais toujours bon enfant à la Richie Tozier, mais vraiment quelque chose de dérangeant. Que seul l'esprit dérangé de ce gars pouvait imaginer avec autant de détails et de plaisir mal placé, en s'approchant de quelques centimètres, Stan pouvait encore mieux apercevoir ce sourire proche d'une joie malsaine animée par de sombres pensées seulement jouissives par un être capable de prendre du plaisir en imaginant des scènes aussi... dégoûtantes. 

\- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à le sauter un jour !

Merci bien, un des amis de Gray (Edward visiblement) n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter alors que leur amuseur suprême était déjà bien lancé.  
Cette fois avec un petit sourire malicieux grinçant de fiel sucré, Robert expliquait son plan. Sans honte aucune, sans pitié, avec des détails qui auraient de quoi refroidir même ses plus fidèles comparses.  
Le professeur d'art expliquait d'une lenteur proche de la torture mentale qu'il avait déjà Bill Denbrough complètement dans sa poche puisque ce dernier était venu chez lui, avait apprécié l'endroit et n'avait pas cillé lorsque son si gentil professeur l'avait serré dans ses bras. Son élève lui avait même paru troublé ! Pour ensuite prendre congé, avec de la peinture rouge gracieusement offerte par son professeur qui en avait trop sur les bras. Sans oublier de lui laisser également les dossiers concernant cet enfant dont le destin miraculeux pourrait bien rejoindre celui de Georgie. Ce petit frère disparu qui avait forcément fugué pour partir de cette horrible ville... 

Voilà pourquoi Gray attendait d'amener Billy assez loin d'ici pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Même si une certaine maturité se dégageait de ce gamin, il avait l'air assez coincé et hésitant concernant les contacts physiques. Il fallait donc user de prudence et d'un certain doigté pour instaurer une ambiance assez intime et ouverte à des rapprochements de nature sexuelle avec ce jeune homme sûrement complètement novice en la matière. Mais ça lui convenait, ça en faisait même briller davantage ses yeux perçants !   
Il s'y voyait déjà avec son petit Billy boy, sur une plage. La nuit, de manière à être tous les deux seuls. Là, il lui avouerait que toute cette histoire concernant la fugue de Georgie était juste un appas parfait pour l'attirer jusqu'ici, toujours plus jusqu'à lui ! Mais ça, le pauvre Bill n'aurait pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage comme son cher professeur l'attirerait de force contre le sable pour le dévorer après lui avoir arraché ses vêtements. Sans oublier de mordre sans retenu dans sa peau qui sentait si bon, comme une délicieuse odeur de fruits...   
Car oui ce professeur si consciencieux avait déjà eu un petit aperçu en prenant si gentiment son élève dans ses bras pour l'apaiser. Alors que ses véritables attentions à venir était de le prendre de force, se nourrir de sa peur et de sa douleur profonde. La douleur physique et émotionnelle, toute la peine qu'aurait cet être pathétique en comprenant que son frère était vraiment mort et que lui même allait y rester par la faute de son défunt frère après avoir été violenté par cet homme qu'il prenait pour son sauveur.   
Il s'y voyait déjà... Ses sens le faisaient très clairement s'imaginer serrer la gorge de son partenaire et donner les derniers coups à le mener au 7ème ciel tandis que Bill monterait au ciel tout court ! 

Pourtant habitués à l'humour très particulier de leur meneur, les amis de Robert Gray ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer. Si leur chef disait tout ça sérieusement, avec une réelle envie, s'il comptait vraiment violer et assassiner ce jeune homme... La petite bande raffolait de façon presque malsaine de l'humour noir mais pas à ce point là, pas jusqu'à s'en salir les mains et être indirectement complices de ces crimes. 

Avant d'en avoir le cœur net trop tard, une fois que le funeste projet serait accompli, Stan avait décidé d'intervenir. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, sans user de son habituelle prudence (pour ne pas dire sa lâcheté, comme le soulignait si souvent Richie) et s'était avancé à grands pas jusqu'à ce petit attroupement clownesque. Chacun des Losers, dont Richie et surtout Bill, aurait sûrement été très impressionné et fier de Stan Uris à ce moment précis. Stan si craintif d'habitude. Stan the man qui venait de bondir sur Gray pour l'attraper par sa veste, avec une force mue par toute la rage et la frustration que lui évoquait cet homme. Tout le dégoût aussi. Sans oublier la peur en comprenant que ses doutes étaient bels et bien fondés, ce monstre voulait réellement faire du mal à son ami.

Encore, qu'ils s'en prennent verbalement à lui, l'ornithologue du groupe des Losers n'en avait que faire.   
Être traité de sous-homme, pervers, détraqué, ou pire si un jour où l'autre son homosexualité était découverte, ça lui passait par dessus la tête puisqu'il y avait déjà droit sans coming-out. Mais qu'on s'en prenne à Bill de façon si vicieuse et dangereuse, là ça partait trop loin. Et pire, imaginer ce taré poser ses sales pattes sur celui qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir comme petit ami mais aimait quand même tendrement le mettait hors de lui. C'était la limite à sa retenue, l'adrénaline à faire fondre sa peur. 

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous approchez encore de Bill, sinon...!!

La petite clique le regardait avec un mélange de pitié et d'amusement brièvement impressionné. Rares étaient les impudents imprudents qui osaient tenir tête ainsi à leur chef. Personne ne reprochait quoi que ce soit à Robert Gray et certainement pas un minable loser frustré qui venait d'ailleurs de se prendre un superbe coup de poing dans les dents. Acclamé par les exclamations de circonstances de ses amis bien que pas si étonnés que ça au fond. Une cible facile, des reproches intéressants, un dénouement prévisible. 

Toutefois, Stan the man avait été fort. Il fallait tout de même le signaler et le noter dans les mentions honorables. Tout en notant que la moindre seconde d'hésitation pouvait causer sa perte, ou y contribuer du moins.   
Après s'être lamentablement écroulé au sol suite au coup, Stan s'était relevé presque instantanément. Pour faire face au sourire radieux de son ennemi hélas pas franchement effrayé. Même plutôt amusé. 

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me gifler c'est ça ?

Mais pas assez fort pour impressionner Robert Gray qui lui n'avait pas hésité. Il avait sourit d'un amusement presque enfantin avec la condescendance d'un adulte. Mais avec moins de pitié que la plupart des adultes. Moins d'état d'âme. Moins d'humanité peut-être aussi. Sinon, comment un être humain doté d'un minimum d'émotions pourrait attraper aussi violemment un de ses congénère par les cheveux pour lui écraser le visage contre le capot de sa voiture. Sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Avec un amusement presque effrayant, comme si une vie humaine n'était rien à ses yeux mais juste un petit jeu bien divertissant. Pour un peu, Gray en aurait presque rit comme un petit enfant. Ou un dément sorti d'un cirque maléfique. 

Sous la violence du coup, Stan s'était retrouvé sonné quelques secondes, ou minutes... Qu'importe. Le jeune homme avait déjà assez de mal à remettre de l’ordre dans son esprit. Pour lui prêter main forte d'une façon moins violente mais tout autant saisissante, un souffle malsain s'était déposé contre sa nuque. Et, de la voix mielleusement inquiétante, le professeur d'art avait soufflé à son oreille une menace que Stan savait qu'il se souviendrai toute sa foutue vie. 

\- Billy m'appartient. Tu ne dois plus jamais l'importuner avec tes bêtises.

La froideur, le calme avec lequel cet homme avait lâché ces paroles se ressentait de façon clairement plus violente que le second coup. Puis le troisième. Et un autre sûrement.

Tout ce que Stan savait c'était qu'il ne devait pas flancher. Malgré la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait à présent au niveau du nez.   
Quelque chose de liquide coulait sur sa bouche. De sa bouche aussi... Du sang bien sûr, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet de ses blessures. Il restait tout simplement tétanisé, et vaguement hypnotisé par le bruit que faisait sa tête contre le capot de la voiture. Un bruit presque comique, cartoonesque. Pitoyable, comme l'avait été son action malheureuse et désespérée d'avoir voulu se mesurer à un monstre pareil qui projetait de faire de son visage une immonde bouillie sanguinolente pouvant vaguement faire penser à de la barbe à papa. Là c'était clair et net qu'aucun gars ne voudra sortir avec lui !

Enfin, ce genre de détail n'était pas grand chose comparé à ce que cet enfoiré avait pour projet de faire à Bill. Qu'il veuille sortir avec ce dernier était une chose, mais le torturer, briser son corps et son esprit en était une autre. C'était tout bonnement un crime, la preuve ultime qu'il avait raison et que ce gars était un fou dangereux. Un réel psychopathe. Stanley avait presque honte de partager quelques points communs avec cet être méprisable, bien qu'il soit persuadé que Robert Gray n'était pas sincèrement amoureux de Bill ni un vrai homosexuel puisque sa cruauté primait sur ses attirances. 

Ce type n'y allait surtout pas de main morte... Mais pour rien au monde il fallait lui donner satisfaction, lui faire croire que ce clown avait gagné et pourrait faire de Bill son jouet.   
Courageusement, inconsciemment peut-être, avec la force d'un gamin qui avait tenu tête à pire que le diable, Stan continuait de lutter pour ne pas montrer sa douleur (sa peur aussi) et donner satisfaction à ce rictus malsain qu'il sentait dans son dos.  
Gray devait se demander comment lui faire encore plus mal. Assez mal pour le faire pleurer, céder, l'obliger à s’aplatir devant lui pour lui lécher les pieds en lui promettant de ne jamais plus faire de l'ombre à son petit manège à jouer en continu pour berner Bill. 

Qu'il continue de rêver. Jamais Stanley Uris ne ferait cette erreur une seconde fois, c'est à dire laisser Bill Denbrough en danger. L’abandonner, le trahir, l'oublier...   
Jamais Stan ne pourrait renoncer à ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami Bill. Et jamais il ne pourrait se rabaisser à ployer devant ce lâche, ce monstre capable de jouir en torturant un être humain, cette enflure qui voulait abuser de son ami avant de le tuer, ce clown encore plus méprisable que Ça qui avait au moins l'excuse d'être une créature sans âme véritablement humaine capable de remords (enfin, de ce qu'il avait supposé). 

Et ça, Robert Gray devait le ressentir. Que ce loser n'avait pas peur de lui, le détestait, le méprisait et savait que Bill préférerait croire un ami d'enfance plutôt qu'un jeune professeur aussi sympathique (et beau, oui) soit-il. Ça expliquait la raison de cet élan, cette envie malsaine de lui faire encore plus mal jusqu'à le faire taire éternellement en lui brisant le crâne.

S'il mourrait ici, est ce qu'un de ses amis allait le retrouver ? Est ce que Bill allait ressentir quelque chose, comme un pressentiment, et serait le premier à découvrir la scène du crime provoquée par ce professeur que Big Bill encensait tellement.   
L'instabilité de sa conscience le faisait légèrement délirer, se croyant dans une sorte de rêve ou de pensée qui devait donc être ce moment de flottement avant la mort...

\- Arrête Bobby, tu vas le tuer !!

Comme si ce n'était pas ce que Robert Gray cherchait précisément, avidement, à faire....! Stan le sentait à la force de sa poigne, cette façon qu'il avait de lui tirer les cheveux, cette envie quasi viscérale de lui faire du mal. D'en finir avec celui qui osait s'interposer entre Bill et lui pour l'empêcher de mettre à bien son plan immonde. 

Betty lui avait probablement sauvé la vie, ou l'intégralité de ses dents. Dans tous les cas, son tortionnaire avait cessé sous la demande de son amie et le silence mal à l'aise instauré progressivement par sa petite bande d'amis, pas vautours au point d'apprécier voir un pauvre gars se faire défigurer. 

Le corps secoué de tremblements, les jambes flageolantes, l'observateur des oiseaux avait l'étrange impression d'émerger d'un cauchemar. C'était cliché mais cette comparaison était la seule à lui venir en tête, preuve que ce fou ne l'avait pas tué, ni ouvert le crâne ou torturé trop grièvement pour le rendre incapable de raisonner. Comme le lui soufflait à l'instant son instinct de survie qui pourrait le faire passer pour un lâche mais un lâche pas complètement fou.   
En suivant l’héroïsme parfois inconscient du chef officieux des Losers, il avait voulu défendre le chef en question mais s'était lamentablement faire refaire le portrait par ce gars au final plus dangereux que simplement détestable. 

Le jeune homme aurait dû avoir la force de se jeter sur ce monstre, lui rendre la pareille et le barder de coups mais en pire, comme faisaient des brutes comme Henry Bowers il fut un temps.   
De manière à faire passer ça pour un règlement de compte visant à rétablir l'honneur de Bill Denbrough. Ou une bêtise de ce style, mais qui au moins ne ferait pas trop de dégâts. 

Moins de dégâts que cette effrayante et accablante vérité lâchée sans trop de tact. Ni de suspense. Avec presque plus de douleur que les coups précédents, Stan se rendait compte une fois de plus qu'il n'avait pas été capable de défendre son ami Bill. Lui venir en aide quand ce dernier en avait le plus besoin, carrément lui sauver la vie sans compter sur l'aide des autres. Mais il n'avait pas réussi, Stan restait vraiment un loser mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Plus maintenant. 

Au lieu de se faire respecter par celui qui était à présent plus que jamais son ennemi, Stan avait dû se retirer. Pour certains il fuyait, s’enfuyait, avec sa tristement célèbre lâcheté. Et avait même manqué de tomber à la renverse comme l'avaient remarqué les éclats de rire de ses cruels spectateurs. Alors qu'en fait il avait juste tenu à ramasser cette feuille, la page d'un écrit de son ami. Cette page tachée de sang, du sien sûrement...   
Peu importe du moment que ce n'était pas celui de Bill.


	6. Chapter 6

Il devait encore être en train de rêver, rêver à la suite de son cauchemar dans lequel Robert Gray tenait malheureusement le rôle principal et lui faisait du mal avant d'en faire à Bill ! Drôle de rêve d'ailleurs puisque Stanley Uris avait toujours pensé que normalement on ne ressentait jamais de la vraie douleur dans les rêves...

Un rêve vraiment incompréhensible en tout point. Sinon pourquoi il se retrouverait à présent devant chez Richie Tozier alors que la logique voudrait qu'il rentre chez lui pour se soigner. Mentir une fois de plus à ses parents en disant simplement qu'il était tombé de vélo et essayer de réparer un peu les dégâts. Les dégâts causés sur son visage et non sur son vélo sagement à sa place dans le garage sans la moindre égratignure, alors que Stan était maintenant persuadé d'avoir tous les os du visage brisés. Et d'être affreusement défiguré, comme ces masques que Richie adorait porter pour faire peur à Eddie plus effrayé par les purulences évoquées par ces faces que par les monstres eux même. Eddie Kaspbrak s'en serait retrouvé à ce sujet bien vengé puisque Stan the man venait à son tour de flanquer une belle frayeur à ce cher Trashmouth qui avait eu un petit mouvement de recul dès qu'il s'était retrouvé face à son ami Stan mais en bien piteux état. Pas parce que Stanley Uris, d'habitude si tiré à quatre épingles, avait sa chemise tachée de sang ou les cheveux anormalement décoiffés. Et que dire de son air effaré, presque hagard, comme si lui même se demandait ce qu'il faisait là ou revivait le moment à avoir provoqué tout ça. Ça, l'observateur des oiseaux n'était pas prêt de l'oublier.  
Il ne manquait plus que l'orage grondant et la musique sinistre pour coller à quelques codes du film d'horreur, avec le premier de la bande qui allait se faire massacrer par le tueur en série se révélant être un professeur d'art bien sous tout rapport... en apparence seulement ! 

Mais, tout amateur de films horrifiques et expert en humour soit-il, Richie avait montré une fois de plus pourquoi Bill Denbrough le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Une fois le choc passé, retrouvant son sang froid et repensant à quelques gestes de premiers secours appris à l'école (à moins que cette action soit à mettre sur le compte d'un élan amical), le jeune homme avait été chercher un torchon propre pour aussi vite revenir auprès de son ami. Un ami touché par cette attention sincère, un peu maladroite mais réconfortante en de pareilles circonstances.  
Toujours en fait, comme Stan était particulièrement sensible aux preuves d'amitié venant du cœur et qui savaient convenablement le rassurer. (Et pour ce qui était des preuves d'amour, il ne préférait pas y penser) Bien que Stan restait Stan... 

\- Ce truc va être irrécupérable...

Une action symbolisant très bien ce qui pouvait les séparer. Selon Richie, Stanley perdait trop de temps à réfléchir face à des choses si simples et évidentes. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire si un des nombreux torchons de cuisine de ses parents se retrouvait couvert de sang et donc plus vraiment bon à l'usage si au moins ça permettait de stopper cette hémorragie ?  
Enfin, en espérant que ça ne soit pas grand chose et qu'une intervention à coup de spatule et de gaze médical ne soit pas à déclarer... Certes, Trashmouth n'était pas au niveau du Docteur K mais à force de voir son docteur préféré opérer il avait acquis quelques notions. Comme par exemple de devoir forcer un peu la main à son patient si ce dernier ne comprenait pas qu'il allait complètement souiller le tapis avec toute cette hémoglobine à goutter dangereusement. Et si Stan avait eu cette petite plainte lorsque le tissu avait touché son visage, c'était bon signe non ? Ça montrait bien qu'aucun os de son visage était cassé puisqu'il le sentait encore. Et que Stanley avait encore tous ses esprits pour le foudroyer ainsi du regard en formulant une insulte très certainement bien choisie mais malheureusement masquée par le torchon. Les choses redevenaient normales !  
Après avoir gratifié son ami d'un petit sourire parfaitement innocent (en plus c'était uniquement la faute du Docteur K, il ne lui avait pas assez bien appris ses techniques secrètes), Richie avait gentiment ordonné à Stan d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre pendant qu'il cherchait des glaçons et de quoi le soigner. Et surtout ne pas s'asseoir sur son lit, c'était déjà assez dur comme ça de le nettoyer quand il déflorait une nouvelle fois la mère d'Eddie ! 

Après les propos de Robert Gray, saisissants de part leur fond malsain et dangereux, l’ornithologue du groupe devait bien admettre que les fanfaronnades à la Richie lui faisaient du bien. Apaisaient la tension. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à l'intéressé, Stan se contentait simplement de lever les yeux au ciel et montait sagement l'escalier. En faisant bien attention à ne pas laisser de traces écarlates sur son passage, en pensant vaguement que le sang aussi lui faisait penser à ça. À la mort, à plein de peurs enfouies dont celles éveillées et exacerbées par Pennywise. Comme si ce dernier chantonnait à son oreille que le sang serait toujours dans le sillage des Losers, dans le sien, quoiqu'ils fassent... La preuve !

Mais Stan ne croyait pas à tout ça. C'était juste un accident, il était tombé au mauvais moment sur la mauvaise personne, rien de plus. Enfin si, maintenant il savait que ce type était dangereux et animé des pires attentions mais comment l'expliquer à Bill sans que ce dernier le juge encore avec tant de déception...  
Comment, en une soirée, il pouvait considérer la chambre de Richie comme un lieu des plus apaisant, rassurant. Alors que la pièce, sans être jonchée de vêtements car Trashmouth faisait preuve d'un soin immense pour ses habits, n'avait rien de commun avec la chambre impeccable de Stan Uris. Qui n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié tous ces posters hétéroclites, ces magazines à traîner par terre, ces reliefs alimentaires rappelant à Stan que chez Richie non plus l'ambiance familiale n'était pas au beau fixe. Mais au moins, son ami Richie avait le courage, l’inconscience, la nonchalance, de quitter la table sans attendre l'accord de ses parents. Tandis que Stan devait toujours rester, et supporter les remontrances de son père en silence. Presque encore plus douloureuses que ces blessures infligées par cet enfoiré de Robert Gray qui le relançaient, avec la même intensité que ses récents souvenirs à lui revenir en mémoire... Chassées momentanément par un coup de vent (ou de maître, comme dirait le concerné), quand Richie l'avait rejoint dans la chambre chargé d'un sac de glaçons, d'une boite contenant certainement la moitié de l'armoire à pharmacie néanmoins pas aussi fournie que celle d'Eddie, et de quelques sachets de collations calées sous son bras. 

De quoi faire décocher à Stanley un petit sourire sincère malgré la douleur, lui faire se confirmer que le jour où Bill et Richie étaient devenus amis se définissait comme un jour béni puisque de cette manière Richie Tozier était également devenu un de ses plus proches amis. L'ami qu'il avait eu raison d'aller voir sans hésiter alors que le jeune homme se retrouvait aussi misérable, blessé pour une raison qu'il ne pourrait pas avouer à grand monde. À personne en fait, à part Trashmouth, aussi surréaliste que soit cette évidence. Aussi bien tombée que soit cette sortie de la part de Richie lui tendant le sac de glaçons. 

\- Je crois que Stan the man va avoir besoin de mon cocktail le plus alcoolisé !

Ouais, au moins. Avec précisément ces glaçons, ce sac que l’observateur des oiseaux venait de poser sur la partie la plus douloureuse de son visage... En cet instant précis, les souvenirs plus que le froid suffisaient à l'apaiser. Stan se souvenait de ces glaçons, des glaçons en forme de fruits et de toutes les couleurs à l'image de Richie ! Des glaçons qui servaient beaucoup, avant...  
Autrefois, quand les choses étaient bien plus simples parce que Georgie Denbrough était encore en vie, Richie s'amusait à leur préparer différents cocktails de sa fabrication. Souvent très sucrés et colorés, en leur faisant surtout croire en la présence d'alcool. Stan the man, pas né de la dernière pluie, savait pertinemment la vérité mais les autres marchaient. Courraient boire les verres généreusement offerts par leur si gentil et doué ami Richie, particulièrement ravi quand Eddie se resservait en appréciant d'un plaisir coupable ces délicieuses boissons très sucrées comme il aimait et par la présence imaginée d'alcool ! Comme s'il était ravi de pouvoir désobéir à sa mère en ne faisant pas quelque chose de trop grave non plus. Le petit Georgie aussi y croyait, et Bill également puisqu'il surveillait que son petit frère n'abuse pas sur ces cocktails prétendus pour adultes qui pourraient bien vite les enivrer... À d'autres ! Bien que ces moments les avaient toujours fait bien rire, surtout quand Eddie parlait encore plus que d'habitude et que même Richie se retrouvait presque à plat dans son débit de parole. Bill aussi semblait tellement s'amuser, à voir son petit frère aux anges qui était tout fier de jouer au grand avec les amis de son aîné. De beaux souvenirs, dont tous les deux se souvenaient vu leur petit sourire pas seulement provoquées par cette situation cocasse de Stan the man avec un sac de glaçons en forme de fruits sur le visage et son ami Richie aka Trashmouth qui essayait de trouver un bon désinfectant dans tous les produits jetés en vitesse dans cette boite. Sans s'empêcher de penser tout haut, après tout que serait Richie s'il ne pouvait pas partager ses pensées plus ou moins empreintes de sagesse...

\- Je me demande si Bill faisait exprès de jouer le jeu pour faire plaisir à Georgie ou s'il pensait vraiment que mes créations étaient alcoolisées !

\- … Tu penses que ça le ferait toujours rire ?

La question que Stan venait de poser à son ami ne suintait pas de reproches masqués, ni de mépris ou d'humour à la Stan, juste une question lourde de sens ne cherchant pas forcément une réponse précise. Juste des réponses. Sans oser espérer la réponse de cette personne aimée qu'il aimait tellement et aimerait tant faire rire comme avant, à défaut de pouvoir sortir avec. Alors que par amour pour cette même personne il n'avait pas hésité à se jeter dans un combat perdu d'avance où il aurait pu y laisser la vie à défaut d'y perdre un peu de dignité face à... Un abruti profond qui allait pourtant finir en couple avec Bill Denbrough vu son petit manège vicieux sur ce dernier, à appuyer si lâchement sur son point faible c'est à dire Georgie. De quoi lui faire monter encore plus les larmes aux yeux, trembler ses mains, lui faire oublier que Richie la grande gueule si moqueur envers les garçons qui pleuraient se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Mais n'esquissait toutefois pas la moindre vanne au moment où son ami n'avait pu retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, pleurant silencieusement mais douloureusement et pas seulement parce que ça réveillait ses blessures encore sensibles. 

\- Hey Stanny...!! Tu vas voir, Bill va être très impressionné en apprenant que tu t'es battu pour lui contre son Prince charmant de pacotille.

Rectification : Il venait de misérablement se faire casser la gueule par ce gars tellement plus parfait que lui. Ça, c'est sûr qu'à côté d'un jeune professeur enseignant l'art et s'attirant naturellement la sympathie, un pauvre gars adorant observer les oiseaux, immensément lâche malgré une bonne image conservée tant bien que mal, à ne pas plus faire honneur à sa religion qu'à son homosexualité, faisait bien pâle figure... Quand on ignorait les véritables intentions de cet homme bien sous tout rapport, sous ses belles apparences. 

\- J'te jure c'est très romantique et Bill va trouver ça cool !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, il veut faire du mal à Bill ! Il veut le tuer...!!

À défaut d'être amusé en constatant une fois de plus que la voix de Stan partait dans les aiguës quand ce dernier se retrouvait particulièrement effrayé ou hors de lui, car ça c'était vraiment drôle dans le style savoureux (mais pas autant qu'Eddie dans tous ses états), Richie avait froncé les sourcils.  
Ça, ce détail, Trashmouth le savait déjà que ce type louche en voulait vraiment à Bill Denbrough, enfin à son cul plutôt. Donc, il s'intéressait à lui d'une façon pas très glorieuse, certes, puisque le comique du groupe des Losers avait vite deviné que ce professeur fantasmait plus sur le corps de son élève que sur son talent en dessin. Mais, en plus de connaître ce genre de pervers, il connaissait son meilleur ami Bill et celui ci savait se battre et se défendre si besoin. Les Losers avaient bien réussi à venir à bout d'un clown tueur psychopathe alors un prof pédophile c'était du menu fretin à côté de ça ! À moins que Bill veuille vraiment coucher avec ce vieux qui dépassera bientôt les 25 ans, mais Richie avait de sérieux doutes là dessus... 

Toutefois, il était au moins maintenant sûr de certaines choses.Un fait à l'avoir longtemps intrigué, amusé, touché aussi puisque lui même connaissait la chose. Ce genre d'amour un peu compliqué, pas bien vu par la plupart de la population ni par les parents, le crime absolu selon la morale, sûrement un des plus grand point d'interrogation pour son avenir, mais tellement merveilleux à ressentir dans les bons jours !  
Avec un grand soin, Richie passait très doucement ce coton imbibé d'alcool désinfectant (enfin, c'est ce qu'indiquait le flacon) sur le visage de son ami, se disant qu'il nettoyait et soignait à la fois les blessures intérieures et extérieures de Stan the man. Et qu'en plus d'être un super ami il était vraiment un sacré poète, sans oublier son sourire amical enveloppant chaleureusement son compagnon de jeu. L'amant émérite/secret/fantasmé de Sonia K. l'observait se calmer et s'apaiser peu à peu, se disait qu'ils avaient tant en commun tous les deux malgré ce que ce cher Stan pouvait penser. Lui, il repensait à quand Eddie l'avait soigné par exemple le soir où Henry Bowers avait trouvé ça intéressant de tabasser Richie Tozier ayant osé soi-disant draguer son cousin. Un sacré moment ça aussi...  
Mais son attention ne devait pas être détournée, même par son petit Eddie adoré. Car Stan avait plus que jamais besoin de lui, que le concerné le veuille ou non...! Heureusement pour lui, Richie se savait infaillible en matière de bons conseils pour être cool, confiant, définitivement irrésistible. Et, comble de la chance, il était le meilleur ami de celui pour qui Stan nourrissait de si tendres sentiments en plus de vouloir baiser avec (accessoirement bien que ce détail comptait tout autant, d'après Richie). Richie Tozier avait presque l'impression de se retrouver dans un film romantique très cliché ou, mieux, une série pour adolescente. Mais en mille fois mieux là aussi, puisqu'il faisait partie du casting !  
Et, si Stan suivait bien le scénario, il allait sagement écouter ses conseils pour les appliquer à la lettre.

\- Cette fois tu vas vraiment devoir agir comme un homme, Stan the man !

Malgré toute sa reconnaissance envers Richie et la confusion de ses émotions après ces larmes qu'il était encore honteux d'avoir versé, Stanley lui avait envoyé un regard réprobateur. Le même type de regard dont Donald Uris gratifiait son fils quand ce dernier faisait une petite erreur bien moindre mais qui ne passait jamais.  
Enfin, pour le coup, Stan avait quelques raisons de se sentir quelque peu réticent : La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu se conduire tel un homme viril et brave, il avait failli se faire casser les dents. Merci bien mais Stan savait qu'il ne voulait pas ressembler à ce genre d'hommes qui jouaient les gros bras, les durs prêts à user des poings, et s'en sortaient bien souvent en perdant des plumes.  
En plus il n'en avait même pas l'étoffe... N''était-ce d'ailleurs pas dans les clichés populaires de croire que tous les hommes homosexuels étaient peureux et lâches, fuyant à la moindre chose un tant soit peu effrayante ou requérant de la violence ? Ou ça, c'était juste normal venant de Stan Uris qui avait tout de même été le premier à presque fuir et laisser en plan son ami Bill piégé entre les griffes d'un clown aussi sadique que dangereux. 

\- Non, ça ne servirait à rien.

Stan the man avait beau hausser les épaules, dire des choses chiantes à la Stan et afficher un visage aussi buté que décidé dans son entêtement de vieux insupportable, Richie n'en démordait pas. Surtout qu'il connaissait très bien le point sensible de Stanley. Ses nombreux points sensibles... Dans ce genre de combat, tous les coups étaient permis pourvu que Trashmouth avait le dernier mot ! 

\- Bill n'est pas un oiseau. Ça sert à rien de passer ton temps à l'observer pendant des heures, l'étudier et repenser à lui au moment où tu te branle, le soir, quand t'es sûr que tes parents se sont bien endormis !

Le temps de retrouver ses esprits après ce bref moment de flottement durant lequel Stan devait bien avouer que Bill était encore plus fascinant que les oiseau, puis en ayant presque cru que Trashmouth l'espionnait après avoir installé des caméras de surveillance dans sa chambre. Pour ensuite se rendre compte de l'absurdité de sa pensée et de ses rougissements à avoir bien fait rire Richie, loin d'en avoir terminé avec lui sur ce sujet... 

\- Ouais, je sais que t'adore faire ça mais tu vas devoir t'enlever les doigts du cul et arrêter d'être aussi chiant ! De tout interpréter comme un vieux qui croit déjà tout savoir. C'est un peu trop... facile.

Il lui avait au moins fait la faveur de ne pas user du terme de "Lâche" comme Stan le craignait. Comme il ne l'avait pas été ce soir justement, et comme Richie l'avait deviné à juste titre vu l'état du visage de Stan the man donnant l'impression de s'être battu avec un aigle géant envoyé par Pennywise.  
Ou alors, cela serait comme ça que Stan se serait retrouvé après s'être battu contre ce connard de clown durant son chantage où il tenait Billy boy entre ses griffes. Un Stan Uris d'un monde parallèle, avec plus de couilles et à assumer ses sentiments. Cependant, ça plaisait aussi bien à Richie de devoir coacher le vrai Stan, celui qu'il adorait tellement pour ce qu'il était. Même avec ses petits défauts presque aussi drôles qu'une bonne blague sur la délicieuse Sonia Kaspbrak ! 

Et puis, surtout, Richie Tozier regretterait toute sa vie (aussi longue qu'était l'organe à tant faire fantasmer la mère d'Eddie) de ne pas pouvoir confier quelques petites choses à Richie. Des constatations de son cru et des confidences entre meilleurs amis... 

\- C'est comme croire que toutes les plantes sont urticantes de croire que Bill est forcément hétéro et pas du tout intéressé par l'inaccessible et surtout très chiant Stan the man...!

Il ne l'était pas...??! Voilà ce que reflétaient toutes les expression du visage de Stan, en alerte, à presque clignoter et reprenant dans la foulée plus de couleurs normales. Pas juste ce rouge barbouillant affreusement son visage comme un maquillage raté de clown. Bien que la surprise, une joie presque un peu enfantine, lui faisait remonter le rouge aux joues en se repassant la dernière phrase de Richie qui malgré sa tendance naturelle à parler couramment une langue teintée d'humour de plus ou moins bon goût, lâchait toujours un fond de vérité. Comme un double sens, une seconde lecture. Ajouté au fait non négligeable que Richie ne dirait jamais de choses fausses au sujet de Bill Denbrough. Celui à s'introniser lui même comme le plus drôle des Losers respectait trop leur chef officieux pour ça. 

C'était après tout bien normal, en tant que meilleur ami de Billy, Richie savait forcément des choses que les autres Losers ignoraient. Par exemple, le fait que Big Bill pouvait aussi être attiré par les gars et pas uniquement s'intéresser aux filles. Même si ce n'était que pures spéculations...  
En tout cas, annonçant tout cela avec un sourire brillant de fierté d'avoir toute l'attention de Stan Uris, Richie avouait qu'il avait déduit la chose depuis le jour où Bill lui avait posé certaines questions. Puis fait certaines confidences. Tout un tas de truc que le très sacré code d'honneur de l'amitié lui interdisait de confier à ce cher Stanley si gentil mais un peu trop bavard et amateur de commérages... C'était la meilleure ! Tout en levant les yeux au ciel, sous la frustration couplée à l’exaspération provoquée bien souvent par le même individu, Stan savait bien que Richie parlait de son propre cas et non de son ami Stan sachant garder sa langue dans sa poche lui au moins. 

Ça aussi c'était surréaliste, Richie détenait plus que jamais la confirmation des sentiments de Stan envers le meneur spirituel de leur petit bande et le comique de service ne s'en servait pas pour sortir quelques vannes ou même taquiner son ami. Pas de trop. Pas cette fois. Pas encore. Trashmouth se contentait de sourire gaiement, comme s'il venait de remplir à la perfection cette première mission. 

Stan avait vraiment l’impression de rêver... Pas un cauchemar mais un rêve vraiment bizarre cette fois. Si on lui avait dit ça un jour, déjà que lui même peinait à croire que tout ceci était bien réel !  
Que son subconscient l'avait mené chez Richie pour se faire soigner, réconforter, se confier. Que Richie le prenne sous son aile avec autant de délicatesse malgré tout dotée d'une pointe d'humour à la Tozier. Que ce gars ne soit pas juste un pitre et un comique raté mais le seul (du moins, Stan l’espérait sincèrement) à avoir deviné que Stan the man était amoureux de son meilleur ami Bill et s'évertuait donc à le soutenir d'une façon tout à fait inattendue...! Mais appréciable. Oui, vraiment très appréciable. Sincèrement appréciable.  
Ça, Stan l'avait conclu au moment où le sourire de Richie s'était adouci. Et qu'il lui avait murmuré gentiment que ça allait bien se passer. Bill n'allait pas se laisser embobiner par un minable pareil n'arrivant pas à la cheville de Stan the man. Puis, avec une voix volontairement ridiculement larmoyante, Richie soupirait en expliquant qu'il allait devoir se préparer mentalement à tenir la chandelle à ses deux potes qui allaient être tellement ridicules et dégoûtants. Reste à savoir si Stan approuvait son humour ou ses futurs judicieux conseils en riant ainsi, aussi agréablement... D'autant plus que les rires de Stan Uris étaient une sacrée rareté ! Au cas où, et parce qu'il était sûr de ses nombreux talent (là aussi d'une longueur inégalée) Richie misait sur les deux possibilités.


End file.
